There has been a continuing trend in the industry to expand the capabilities of fuel injectors to allow for more versatility with respect to at least one of spray angles, nozzle flow areas, injections at different fuel pressures, injections of two types of fuels and other variations known in the art. For instance, co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,635 shows a mixed mode fuel injector with the ability to inject one fuel in two different spray patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,779 shows a fuel injector with dual actuators and the ability to inject at two different flow rates. Co-owned United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0055448 shows a dual fuel common rail system in which individual fuel injectors have the ability to inject both gaseous fuel and liquid fuel, at different pressures. Although there are numerous references that teach various structures for dual check fuel injectors for a variety of reasons, actually mass producing dual check fuel injectors that can successfully perform in the hostile environment of today's engines has proven elusive. For instance, additional sealing problems are often encountered with regard to dual check fuel injectors that can lead to coking problems.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.